Jak's Valentine
by Carnivell
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and the Naughty Ottsel is prepared. Then Jak gets a Valentine's Day card. Who's it from?


**Me: YAY! Finally a fic! I'm so happy for myself! Go me! Go me! I go! Go me!  
Other me: ****Yay! I'm so proud of you, Self!  
Me: REALLY! crying  
Other me: Yes. The other selves and I have made a party for you in honor of your achievement.  
Me: crying I'm so lucky to have selves like you!  
Selves: WE LOVE YOU, SELF!  
:partying:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Jak and Daxter game characters or the games. They belong to Naughty Dog. So there ya can't say I didn't say that.**

"Hey, Dax- Whoa," Jak said as he walked into the Naughty Ottsel. It was completely decorated with hearts and lovey stuff like that. "Since when did Cupid come to the Naughty Ottsel," Jak asked as he sat at the counter,

"Oh hey, Jak! Nice to know you like it," Daxter said sarcastically, obviously not too thrilled about it either, "It was Tess. I swear this woman's taking over," Daxter said.

"Well if you don't like it why don't you tell her," Jak said looking around, "What's the occasion anyway?"

"Valentine's Day. Hey you know that's a good idea," Daxter said excitedly.

"What? Valen,"

"I'll go up and say 'Babe, it's enough!' and I'll stand my ground," Daxter said, "She'll beg and say 'But Daxter' and I'll tell her 'Tess there comes a time when an ottsel's gotta do what an ottsel's gotta do," Daxter said looking very pleased with himself.

"Great. Here's your chance," Jak said. Daxter looked mortified as Tess walked out from the curtain and came up behind him,

"Hi, Daxter," Tess said.

"Tess, I-"

"Love the theme? Isn't it great?"

"Yes! Tess you stole the words right out of my mouth!"

"Awww! Daxter! You're so sweet," Tess squeezed Daxter's cheeks, "Ok. Well I have to go finish decorating. See you soon, Daxy Waxy!" Tess walked away and Jak, who had been suppressing his laughter, burst. He fell on the floor holding his sides, tears falling out of his eyes,

"Alright, Jak, that's enough," Daxter said not amused, "Jak. Jak! JAK!" Jak was able to stop long enough to lean on the counter, squeeze Daxter's cheeks and say,

"You're so sweet, Daxy Waxy," then he fell back, choking on his tears.

"Hey, Daxter, you got any of 'em Metal, sweet mother of pearl," Sig said as he walked into the Naughty Ottsel. He stood at the entrance gaping at the room.

"Sig, you say anything and I swear- JAK STOP LAUGHING!"

"Whoa! What happened to him and what's with the love-"

"SIG!"

"Alright, alright just tell me what's with the hyena and I'll drop it!"

Daxter mumbled something under his breath,

"Pardon," Sig asked.

"Oh I don't know," Daxter said when he obviously did, "If you drop it I'll give you a free drink."

"Make it two and I won't ask what's with that trophy... or at least I think it's a trophy," Sig pointed to a deformed...thing on the wall,

"Fine," Daxter said. Sig took a seat at the counter carefully avoiding Jak, who was rolling on the floor (Sig's reaction had made it worse).

"Alright waddya want," Daxter sighed,

"I want a Metal Head Crusher... make it lite. Don't wanna end up like him," Sig said nodding to Jak.

"Sure," Daxter said rudely.When Jak had finally calmed down he took a seat at the counter next to Sig.

"FINALLY," Sig said, "Thought you'd never stop. I know I'm not supposed to ask but... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU LAUGHIN' ABOUT!"

"What me," Jak asked, "Ya HAD to have been there," Jak said, "Anyway I'm over it."

Sig rolled his eyes at Jak and propped his head on his hand. Daxter came back a short while later with a drink in his hand.

"Here," he said to Sig and shoved the drink in his direction.

"Where have you been all my life," Sig said and hugged the glass before drinking it. Jak and Daxter stared at the very strange Sig.

The three just sat there for awhile looking very bored. Except for Sig, who was happily drinking his free Metal Head Crusher. Tess came out from behind the curtain carrying a large box. She put the box down on the counter with a very excited expression on her face. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pink heart with lots of glitter and fancy stuff like that.

"I got a surprise for a certain special someone," she said waving the card around.

"You see, Jak, I got it all,"Daxter whispered so only Jak could hear, "Watch and learn, boys,"Jak and Sig rolled their eyes.Daxter turned towards Tess,"Oh! Who is it for?"

"This goes to... JAK!"

"WHAT!" Sig, Jak, and Daxter were all shocked, but Jak was more surprised than any of them.

"Yep it goes to Jak," Tess said.

"But, Tess I thought, I mean-" Daxter stuttered.

"Yeah. Wonder who it's from...Oh wait that's obvious," Tess said.

"Oh," Daxter said sounding relieved, "Yeah that IS obvious," he said with a sly look.

Sig took a drink from his glass while Jak took the Valentine. It read:

'To my dear Jak,  
I love you!  
Will you be my Valentine?  
from your Secret Admirer

"Wait. What's so obvious? I don't get it," Jak said, confused.

"You're so clueless," Daxter said.

"Think really hard, Jak. Who do you get along REALLY well with," Tess said.

"Oh, Tess! What a nasty way to put it," Sig said.

"Who have you known for almost your entire life," Daxter asked.

"You and Samos, I guess," Jak said, thoughtfully.

"I mean that's a GIRL," Daxter yelled.

"Oh! Keira. Whoa! SHE gave me this?" Jak turned as red as a tomato.

"Most probably," Tess said.

Just then Keira and Samos walked into the Naughty Ottsel.

"Hi, guys," Keira said. Everybody stared at her. "Um... Why are you staring at me?"

"Go make your move, Jak," Daxter whispered in his ear.

Jak walked up to Keira.

"Sooooo, Keira. Ya know Valentine's Day is coming up," Jak said.

"Oh, really? Look at that," Keira said. That caught Jak off guard.

"Oooo. She is GOOD," Daxtersaid.

"Yeah really.So... You got a Valentine," Jak asked.

"No. I'm really not all that into Valentine's Day. Too much pink... and red. Why do you want to know," Keira asked.

"Whoah she's REALLY good," Tess said.

"No reason," Jak said, "Well actually I got this card." Jak showed it to her.

Keira laughed, "You think I made that card don't you?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Jak said, now nervous. "Just wondering if you got any."

"No,at least... not yet," Keira said.

Jak sighed, "You want to be be my Valentine?"

"Ok," Keira said happily.

After awhile the card was forgotten and Jak and Keira watched Daxter smooth-talk Tess.

"So, Keira," Jak started, "are you SURE you didn't give me this Valentine?"

"Yeah I told you. I don't know who gave it to you but it wasn't me."

"Really? Then who-"

Just then a lady ran into the Naughty Ottsel,

"I love you, Jak! WHOOOO! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!"

The lady ran out andeverybody stared at the door.

"Seconds," Sig yelled, holding his glass up.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**:stops partying for awhile:**

**Well there's my fic and I'm sorry it was late. My STUPID COMPUTER screwed me up!**

**Computer: Hey it wasn't ALL my fault! You just had writer's block!**

**Me: It wasn't writer's block!**

**Computer: Then what?**

**Me: I... I... I WAS LAZY!**

**Computer: AHA! So THERE! You admit it!**

**Me:That was just a LITTLE bit of the reason! **

**Computer: You were lazy.**

**Me: That's it! I'm NOT cleaning out your system!**

**Computer: What? You HAVE to!**

**Me: Then I WON'T turn off your monitor when I shut you down!**

**Computer: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: HA! Anywho me and the other Selves have to finish our party!**

**Other me: Come on, Self!**

**Me: Got to go! REVIEW PLEASE! But remember nice, polite, and helpful reviews only please!  
Thanks for reading!**

**:partying:**


End file.
